


wife

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, FE Kink Meme, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9683525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: “I missed you so much today, Xander! I’m so glad we’re finally home together!” Peri says, as the two of them enter their shared quarters. The colorful cavalier is practically bouncing from foot to foot, as she follows along behind Xander.





	

“I missed you so much today, Xander! I’m so glad we’re finally home together!” Peri says, as the two of them enter their shared quarters. The colorful cavalier is practically bouncing from foot to foot, as she follows along behind Xander.

“We were together all day, Peri. You are my retainer, after all,” Xander responds, a little confused by his excitable retainer.

“Awh, come on, Xander! That’s not the same at all! That’s retainer Peri, now I get to be wife Peri!” she explains, as if the concept is simple and straightforward.

“I’m not sure I follow. Even as my wife, you’re still my retainer, and vice versa,”

“Okay, well, retainer Peri has to watch out for you! And gets to kill people that make you unhappy! It’s a lot of fun, of course! Then, wife Peri, she gets to take care of you, and cook for you, and be with you, and  _ sometimes _ kill people, and it’s a lot of fun too! Honestly, I can never decide which one I like more…” Peri says, putting a finger to the corner of her mouth, as if she’s deep in thought. “Well, I guess retainer Peri doesn’t get to be quite as  _ close _ to you as wife Peri, so this one’s my favorite!”

Peri begins to close the distance between the two of them, and Xander knows exactly what she has in mind. Sometimes, he wonders at just what he’s gotten himself into, but those thoughts never last long. And as Peri is upon him, shoving him onto their bed, he knows why. Under ordinary circumstances, he would be able to overpower her, but within their chambers, Peri has a certain  _ air _ about her that leaves the crown prince completely helpless.

Completely helpless, as she climbs onto the bed with him, her knees pinning his legs,  her hands like vice grips, pinning his arms above his head. She leans down, and kisses him roughly, not letting up for even a second. He feels his crown slip from his head, clattering off of the bed, but neither one of them are concerned. All Xander can think of is the feeling of his wife as she kisses him, as she lowers herself to grind against him. He can feel her  _ heat,  _ her  _ passion _ as she grinds against him, and can’t help but moan into their kiss.

“I always forget how much you love this!” Peri says, pulling back. She makes no move to rise, however, instead trailing kisses down to Xander’s neck, then suddenly biting down, all the while continuing to grind herself against him. The prince cannot suppress a gasp, as her teeth sink into him, as she bites just hard enough that it will certainly leave a mark. Xander was already struggling against his arousal, but the thought of his wife leaving such a mark is enough to make him gasp out in pleasure, to make him grow fully hard, and Peri lines herself up so that she can feel his erection rubbing against her cunt, even through their clothes.

It is absolutely maddening, having her so  _ close  _ to fucking him, while only teasing him, and Xander wonders how much more he can take before he reaches his climax. He does all he can to hold on, knowing that if he finishes too early, it will spoil Peri’s fun. Or, at least, she would have to find some  _ other _ way to have fun, that Xander isn’t entirely sure he’d enjoy as much. Either way, Xander wants to hold on for as long as he can, and finally, finally Peri draws back, and begins to slow her movements, just as Xander begins to wonder how much longer he can last.

“Oh, you’re definitely ready, aren’t you? I might have gotten a little carried away!” Peri teases, knowing just how close she had gotten him. “But you have to promise me that you’ll stay right like this when I let go, okay? I’ve gotta get us undressed, but I need you to stay down!”

“I promise,” Xander says, in a voice that always surprises him. Peri giggles, as she shifts off of him. She absolutely  _ loves _ hearing that  _ voice _ , so different from any Xander uses in the public eye. It’s one only she can bring out in him, and it’s an absolute thrill each and every time she hears it. And true to his word, Xander stays completely still as Peri strips off her leggings, then her skirt. Next, her armor, and her shirt. Before long, his wife is in nothing but her bra and panties, and then those join the rest of her clothes on the floor, scattered about carelessly, joining the prince’s crown. 

Peri is much too concerned with what comes next to put on much of a show, but Xander still revels in each and every bit of skin she reveals. The temptation to reach down, to take himself in hand and give in to his desires is so damn  _ great _ he wonders how he can hold back, how he can lay there and watch even as he feels his erection straining against his pants. But, before he gives in, Peri is climbing on top of him again. With a quick motion, she unfastens his belt, and works him free. She doesn’t seem to care as much about undressing him completely, preferring seeing him a bit ruffled up.

Xander sighs in relief, as his cock is freed, but Peri’s hand is wrapped around it before his lungs are empty. She guides him up, pressing his tip against the damp heat of her cunt, rubbing it against her and moaning softly as she does. Then, she begins to lower herself onto him, and Xander gasps softly as he feels himself entering her. As always, it is  _ incredible, _ feeling her all around him, as she slowly presses down against him. Of course, he knows by now that that feeling won’t last long. 

He feels Peri settle down onto his thighs, and knows she’s taken him as far as possible. She moans, a raspy lovely sound, as she adjusts to him, and looks down upon her prince, her husband. Peri leans down, kissing him briefly, then biting at his lip, and Xander wishes she’d just  _ get on with it _ , and stop  _ teasing _ him like this. Then, one of her hands is pinning his wrists, holding both of them down with ease despite their small size, and her other hand is in his hair, gripping it tightly. She raises up, letting go of his lip and sliding up, off of him. 

The prince  _ knows, _ however, that things are only beginning. And before he can prepare himself, Peri thrusts herself down onto him, filling the room with a slapping sound, and it is far from the first. She continues her motions, picking up speed with each and every thrust, her fingers tugging at his hair as she keeps her balance. Eventually, she lets go of Xander's wrists, instead placing her hand on his shoulder, gripping him tightly. Xander's hands reflexively move to her hips, holding her steady even as she fucks him so damn  _ roughly _ . 

As much as Xander is loathe to admit it, he absolutely loves when Peri takes charge, when she gets rough with him. It's rare that anyone has a position above him, but for some reason, Peri being on top just makes sense. His mind dwells on this, as he looks up at her, watching her thrust upon him, her eyes locked on his, her hair bouncing along with her, and then her nails are  _ digging _ into his shoulder, her grip growing even tighter, and Xander can't help but call out.

“Peri!” He gasps, causing her to fuck him even harder, driving him into their bed each and every time she comes down on him. The pain from his nails leave him unable to distract himself, and he is very much aware of just how close he's getting.

“I can't… hold on much longer…” he mutters, between groans.

“That's a real shame!” Peri says, her voice surprisingly even. “Because I think I can go on for a while!”

And of course, she makes no move to slow, or to stop. While she is enjoying herself, she can easily push that pleasure aside as long as she is in control. Xander, however, isn't so lucky. In only a moment, Xander is there, crying out his lover’s name as he comes. But even as Peri feels the heat of his seed filling her, she continues fucking him.

Rougher, and rougher, harder and harder, and Xander doesn't know how much he can  _ take _ . After coming, his pleasure is quickly replaced by a full ache, as his body screams out for a break. Desperate to speed things along, he lifts a hand up, pinching one of her nipples between his fingers, rolling it, teasing it, and Peri moans softly. Xander's efforts cause her resolve to crumble, as he takes that tiny amount of control, and before long Peri is moaning more and more frequently.

Xander is  _ aching _ for a break, and he brings up his other hand, fondling one breast while rolling the nipple of the other, and Peri is  _ there _ . She comes down one last time, crying out his name as she comes. Xander can feel her muscles, tightening and relaxing around him as she climaxes, her hand tugging at his hair softly, nails digging in his shoulder.

Finally, finally, she raises off of him, rolling onto the bed beside him.

“See? Wasn't that fun?” she asks, still excited while Xander is absolutely exhausted. “I can't wait until we can go again!”

“It might take a while for me, Peri. You know, you're quite the handful,” Xander says, putting his arm around her.

“Ha! You love me anyway!”

“Of course I do, dear. I wouldn't have you any other way.”


End file.
